Esta vivo, vivoooo!
by CARMENCHU
Summary: ***4º y ÚLTIMO CAPI *** qué pasaría si Boromir no hubiera muerto??? QUE TODA LA PELI HUBIERA CAMBIADO!!!!!! Porros por aquí... alcohol por allá....VIVA EL DESMADRE!!!
1. Las paginas amarillas!

Esta vivo, vivoooooo!!!!  
  
  
  
Aragorn, Legolas y Gimbly iban caminando por el bosque de Fangorn cuando oyeron unos ruidos extraños...  
  
GLIMBLY: reconozco esa voz!!! ES SARUMAN!!!! MUERE MALVADOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Tiró el hacha por el aire y fue a dar al seto de donde provenía la voz...  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! MALDITOS DESAGRADECIDOS DE LOS COJ.....PIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Del seto salió.... BOROMIR!!!! (cambiado de look completamente)  
  
ARAGORN: BOROMIR!!!! NO ESTAS MUERTO!!!  
  
BOROMIR: PUES CLARO QUE NO!!!! CREEIS QUE MORIRÍA POR UNAS CUANTAS FLECHITAS BIRRIOSAS CLAVADAS EN EL CORAZON??!!  
  
LEGOLAS: em....Boromir..... QUE TE HA PASADO EN EL PELO????!!!!!  
  
BOROMIR: eh??? Que??? Que le pasa a mi pelo??? AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! ESTUPIDO ENANO GILIP.....PIIIIIIIII!!!!! ME HAS RAPADO EL PELO CON TU HACHA!!!!!  
  
GIMBLY: lo....lo siento.... creía que eras Saruman.....  
  
BOROMIR: Saruman eh???? SARUMAN!!!!! TE VOY A DAR YO A TI SARUMAN!!!!!!!!  
  
GIMBLY: NOOOOOOOO!!!! LO SIENTOOOOO!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!  
  
Media hora después....  
  
LEGOLAS: pobre Gimbly..... el ojo se le esta poniendo muy morado.... me parece que alguno de nosotros tendrá que subir a Caradrhas por un poco de nieve..... si no se le va a hinchar....  
  
ARAGORN: bueno Boromir, cuéntanos lo que te pasó!!! Creíamos que estabas más muerto que Gandalf!!!! Y eso ya es decir...... pobre viejo chocho.... mira que caer en la sombra.......  
  
BOROMIR: NUNCA HABEIS VISTO LAS PELIS DE JAMES BOND????!!!!!! Mi corazón se me para a veces.... PERO SIGO VIVO!!!!!!! De lo último que me acuerdo es que me desperté y me encontré en un bote pocilgoso....y luego....CAÍ POR UNA CRAN CASCADA CON ROCAS GRANDES Y PUNTIAGUDAS!!!!! Pasé mucho miedo.......  
  
ARAGORN: ¬¬ bueno.....y luego que pasó???  
  
BOROMIR: un bicho asqueroso me cogió y me sacó del agua... me dijo: NO SEGUIR LAS LUCES!!!!!! Yo no sabía a que luces se refería.... a lo mejor al túnel ese que ves cuando estas a punto de palmarla y te sale una luz al fondo.... yo lo he visto varias veces después de fumarme un porro....  
  
LEGOLAS: ¬¬ valla....que majo.... y luego que paso???? Quien era ese bicho asqueroso???  
  
BOROMIR: no lo se!!!!  
  
ARAGORN, LEGOLAS Y GIMBLY: ¬¬  
  
BOROMIR: pero....antes de irse.... se le callo esto del taparrabos!!!!  
  
Boromir sacó de su bolsillo unas paginas amarillas!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: guauuuu!!!!! Por fin podré llamar a mi mama!!!!!!! Creo que si no va a acabar preocupándose por mi seguridad!!!!! Hay alguna cabina por aquí???? Gimbly déjame 20 duros anda.....  
  
BOROMIR: lo que pasa es que en estas paginas amarillas no vienen números de teléfono....  
  
LEGOLAS: QUE????? PUES VALLA PORQUERIA!!!! ME VOY A QUEJAR A TELEFÓNICA!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: y que viene entonces????  
  
BOROMIR: vienen.... TODOS LOS PASADIZOS SECRETOS DE MORDOR!!!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: venga ya.......  
  
GIMBLY: QUE CHISTE MAS BUENO!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAAJJA OTRO!!!! OTRO!!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: Boromir.... no nos tomes el pelo.................  
  
GIMBLY: QUE CUENTE OTROOOOO!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA OTRO CHISTE BORORMIR!!!!!! QUE BUENOOOO!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
LEGOLAS: YO QUIERO LLAMAR A MI MAMAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
BOROMIR: QUE SIII!!!! Mirad!!!! Los pasadizos de Mordor!!!! Todas las salas de Barad dhur!!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: anda!!!! Pero si es verdad!!!! Aquí esta todo resuelto!!!!  
  
GIMBLY: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
LEGOLAS: a ver!!!!! Yo también quiero verlo!!!!  
  
BOROMIR: SI!!! Mirad, si hacemos esto y vamos por aquí y subimos estas escaleras y nos vamos por este otro sitio llegamos a la sala del trono en un pis pas, nos cargamos al Señor Oscuro y a casa a comer pasteles!!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: en marcha!!!!! No hay tiempo que perder!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: si!!!! Vamos a matar orcos!!!!  
  
GIMBLY: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
ARAGORN: venga!!!! Que no hay tiempo que perder!!!! Ya os lo he dicho!!!!  
  
BOROMIR: SI!!! VAMOS!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: venga Gimbly!!!!  
  
GIMBLY: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
ARAGORN: Gimbly!!!!!  
  
BOROMIR: Gimbly!!!! A que esperas???!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: Gimbly..............  
  
GIMBLY: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
BOROMIR, ARAGORN, LEGOLAS: GIMBLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!  
  
GIMBLY: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA que??? Que pasa???? No era un chiste?????  
  
BOROMIR, ARAGORN, LEGOLAS: ¬¬  
  
Y se dirigieron todos hacia Mordor, para cargarse al Señor Oscuro gracias a las paginas amarillas del taparrabos de la criatura Gollum... Y Gandalf.....estaba unos arboles mas allá esperándoles y.... no le vieron!!!  
  
BOROMIR: VENGA!!! Pasaremos por Gondor para recoger a mi hermano y nos vamos pa Mordor en mi descapotable rojo que tengo aparcado en el parking de Minas Tirith!!  
  
ARAGORN: TIENES UN DESCAPOTABLE?????  
  
LEGOLAS: ROJO?????  
  
GIMBLY: PARKING EN MINAS TIRITH?????!!!!!!  
  
BOROMIR, ARAGORN, LEGOLAS: ¬¬  
  
20 días después llegaron a Gondor...  
  
BOROMIR: FARAMIIIIIR!!!!! BAJAAAAAAAA!!! QUE NOS VAMOS DE EXCURSIÓN!!!!!!  
  
FARAMIR (desde la ventana del 5º piso): DE EXCUSIÓN?????  
  
BOROMIR: SIIIIIIIIII A MORDOR!!!!  
  
FARAMIR: ESPERAAAA!!!! LE CAMBIO LA ARENA AL GATO Y BAJO EN SEGUIDAAAA!!!!  
  
Mientras tanto en Fangron....  
  
GANDALF: CUANDO COÑO SE VA A ADECIDIR A APARECER ESTOS GILI...PIIIIIIIIII!!!  
  
2 horas después llegaron a Mordor cogiendo la interestatal porque el descapotable rojo de Boromir iba a toda leche...  
  
BOROMIR: bien...ahora hay que meterse por aquel pasadizo de allí....lo dice en las paginas amarillas!!!  
  
ARAGORN: es seguro???  
  
BOROMIR: bueno... aquí dice que hay un 0,000089 % de posibilidades de que el dragón este rojo de fuego NO se despierte y nos dispare sus llamas para morir quemados.... pero sí, a parte de eso... es seguro!!!  
  
FARAMIR, ARAGON, LEGOLAS, GIMBLY: ¬¬ pues valla seguridad.............  
  
BOROMIR: si, es máxima!!!!! con la compra de la guía telefónica de pasadizos de Mordor además viene un seguro de vida, por si acaso.....  
  
Mientras tanto en Fangron....  
  
GANDALF: se decidirán a venir algún día de estos???? O estaré destinado a morir aquí???  
  
Ya en el pasadizo de Mordor recomendado por las paginas amarillas de Boromir...  
  
FARAMIR, ARAGON, LEGOLAS, GIMBLY: DONDE ESTAMOS??????  
  
BOROMIR: debajo de la sala de reproducción según las paginas amarillas.... vamos continuemos!!!!  
  
GIMBLY: ahora me explico los sonidos esos tan raros.....  
  
De repente....  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿: FUEEEEEEEEEEEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! FUEEEEEEEEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! SOCORROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Un bicho asqueroso venía corriendo en dirección contraria....  
  
BOROMIR: ESE ES EL BICHO QUE ME RESCATÓ DEL AGUA!!!!!  
  
Un dragón se avecinaba...  
  
ARAGORN: un dragón!!!!!! CORREEEEEEED!!!!!!  
  
BOROMIR: venid!!!! Hay un pasadizo por aquí!!!! Viene en la guía!!!! Corred!!!!  
  
Se escondieron en el pasadizo para salvarse del dragón...  
  
FARAMIR: uuuf........... por fin a salvo.... que habrá sido del bicho asqueroso????  
  
GOLLUM (bicho asqueroso): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!  
  
BOROMIR: me parece que ha pasado a mejor vida.... recemos una oración por su alma.....  
  
ARAGORN: tengo un plan!!!! Mirad, nos disfrazamos de orcos y seguimos a un tropa de los pies infectos estos, nos vamos hasta la sala del trono, nos cargamos al Sauron y a casa a comer pasteles ok????  
  
FARAMIR, BOROMIR, LEGOLAS, GIMBLY: ok!!!!  
  
Se disfrazaron de orcos y empiezaron a seguir a unas tropas que iban a la sala del trono...  
  
ARAGORN: ya estamos cerca de la sala del trono.... dentro de poco podremos comer pasteles!!!! Animo!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: Aragorn..........esto huele muy mal...... esta todo muy sucio........... y....a demás tengo el culo de Gimbly en la cara........  
  
ARAGORN: tranquilo Legolas...... ya llegamos.....es que tu traje era el más grande....y un orco enano quedaba un poco mal....  
  
LEGOLAS: si...... pero que tenga que llevarle yo encima..... ME ESTA DESPEINANDO!!!!! Aquí hay demasiada suciedad........  
  
ARAGORN: aguantad valientes!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: NO LO SOPORTO MAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!!!  
  
Los orcos les descubrieron!!!!  
  
BOROMIR: CORRED!!!! NOS HAN DESCUBIERTO!!!!  
  
FARAMIR: por donde vamos?????  
  
BOROMIR: POR AQUÍ!!!! Aquí hay un pasadizo!!! seguidme!!!!!  
  
Mientras tanto en Fangron....  
  
GANDALF: DONDE ESTAIS???!!!!!! LLEVO ESPERANDOOS UN MEEEEES!!!!! MALDITOS DESAGRADECIDOS!!!! ENCIMA QUE CAIGO EN LA SOMBRA POR SALVAROS A TODOS!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA.........  
  
CARMENCHU!!!!  
  
P.D. ayudada por su hermano.... jejejeje..... plis reveiws!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Buscando la sala del trono

Esta vivo, vivoooooo!  
  
CAPITULO 2  
Metidos ya en el pasadizo secreto Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Faramir y Gimly encontraron un pasillo secreto que no venía en las paginas amarillas del pobre Gollum...  
  
ARAGORN: vamos por aquí!!! Si no sale en las paginas amarillas seguro que no tiene tantos peligros....  
  
LEGOLAS: Aragorn..... esto sigue estando muy sucio.... y solo pensar que unos orcos asquerosos nos están buscando.....  
  
ARAGORN: tranquilo Legolas! Dentro de poco saldremos de aquí!!  
  
FARAMIR: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!  
  
BOROMIR: HERMANOOO!!!! QUE TE PASA???? NO TE MUERAS! VOY A SALVARTEEEEE!!!  
  
FARAMIR: ay mi espalda............ el reuma!!!! Me ha dado el reuma!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: donde estas????  
  
FARAMIR: no se...... esto esta muy oscuro..... creo que me he caído por un pozo..... porque se me olvidarían las pastillas para el reuma en Minas Tirith????!!!!!  
  
BOROMIR: no te preocupes!!!! TE SACAREMOS DE AHÍ!!!! AGUANTA!!!  
  
Boromir y Aragorn se pusieron a tantear por el suelo para encontrar el agujero por donde había caído Faramir...  
  
ARAGORN. Ayudarnos! Tenemos que sacarle de ahí!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: yo no toco este suelo ni muerto!!!! Sabes la cantidad de micro organismos dañinos que puede llegar a contener????  
  
BOROMIR Y ARAGORN: ¬¬  
  
BOROMIR: Gimbly!!! Ayúdanos!!! FARAMIR AGUANTAAAAA!!!!  
  
FARAMIR: no te preocupes...... no me moveré de aquí..... ay me reumaaaaaa!!!!!  
  
GIMBLY: parecéis unos ciegos de la O.N.C.E.!!!! Yo tengo un invento del siglo XXI conmigo y no duraré en usarlo para este caso!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: NOOOOOOOO!!! UN ARMA BIOLÓGICA NOOOOO!!!  
  
BOROMIR: NOOOOO!!! BOMBAS ATOMICAS NOOOOO!!! NO QUEREMOS GUERRAAAA!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: NOOOOOOO!!! NO LLENES EL PLANETA DE MICRO ORGANISMOS INDESEADOS!!!! NO PODRÍA SOBREVIVIR!!!!!  
  
FARAMIR: QUEEE??? QUE PASA ALLÍ ARRIBA????  
  
Gimbly encendió...... UN MECHERO????!!!!!!!  
  
BOROMIR, ARAGORN, LEGOLAS: ¬¬ ese es tu gran invento del siglo XXI??????????  
  
GIMBLY: bueno..... nunca me gustó la historia.....  
  
Con la ayuda del mechero consiguieron encontrar el pozo donde había caído Faramir...  
  
FARAMIR: HERMANOOOO!!! AYUDAMEEEEE!!! ESTOY VIENDO LA LUZ AL FINAL DEL PASILLO!!!!! NO QUIERO MORIR!!! NOOOO!! SOY DEMASIADO JOVEN Y GUAPO PARA ABANDONAR ESTE MUNDOOO!!!!  
  
BOROMIR: ¬¬ tranquilo..... solo es un mechero.......  
  
FARAMIR: ups........ bueno venga!!! Sacarme de aquí!!!! El reumaaaaaaa!!!!! me dueleeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!  
  
Mientras tanto en Fangorn...  
  
GANDALF: zzzzzzzzzzzz ZZZZZZZZZZZZ zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ZZZZZZZZZZZZ nooooo NOOOOOOO!!! MAMÁ NO TE VALLAAAAAAS!!!! zzzzzzz ZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Gandalf se despertó.  
  
GANDALF: uf.... menos mal que era un sueño...... estaba soñando con aquellos días de preescolar donde mi madre me abandonaba en la guardería con aquel profesor travesti..... QUE DÍAS TAN HORRIBLES AQUELLOS!!!!  
  
Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas y Gimbly, aún teniendo el mechero, fueron tan paletos que cayeron todos por el pozo....  
  
FARAMIR: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!! MALDITOS GORDOS!!! COMO PESAIS!!!!! Habéis pensado en poneros a dieta???? Mi..... MI REUMA!!!! YA NO ME DUELEEEEE!!!!!! VIVAAAAAA!!!!! ESTOY SALVADOOOOO!!!!! SALVADOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: bien... ahora que hacemos.....  
  
FARAMIR: poneos a dieta!!!! Me estáis aplastando!!!!!  
  
BOROMIR: esperad..... por aquí hay otro pasadizo!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: aaaaaaaaj..... que ascoooooooooo...... esto está infectado!! seguro!!!!  
  
GIMBLY: pues yo me siento como en casa!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: ya.... porque vives en una pocilga!!!!  
  
GIMBLY: COMO TE ATREVES ELFO ASQUEROSO???!!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: ENANO BAJITO!!!!  
  
GIMBLY: CUARENTÓN!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: BARBUDO!!!!  
  
GIMBLY: RUBIO DE BOTE!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: PIOJOSO!!!!  
  
BOROMIR: BASTA YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: ESTE NO ES MOMENTO DE PELEAS!!!!  
  
FARAMIR: ESO!!! Y a demás.... no entendéis que aquí el más guapo soy yo????  
  
LEGOLAS: MENTIRAAAA!!!!  
  
FARAMIR: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! LA RABIAAAAA!!! ME HA CONTAGIADO LA RABIAAAAAA!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: AL QUE NO SE CALLE LO RAJO!!!!!! Y CLAVARÉ SU CABEZA EN UNA ESTACA Y BEBERÉ SUS FLUIDOS!!!!  
  
FARAMIR: em..... vale, vale ya me callo......  
  
LEGOLAS: si... em...... yo como si no existiera..... no hablo más.....  
  
BOROMIR: esta bien.... muy convincente Aragorn.... muy bueno.... yo...... mejor también me callo...... seguidme...  
  
Y cogieron un pasadizo a la derecha.  
  
En Fangorn...  
  
GANDALF (música....o algo parecido...) : UN ELEFANTE SE BALANCEABA SOBRE LA TELA DE UNA ARAÑAAAAAA Y COMO VEÍA QUE NO SE CAIA FUERON A LLAMAR A OTRO ELEFAAAAANTEEEEE......  
  
Aragorn, Boromir, Faramir, Legolas y Gimbly llegaron a una gran sala pero.... como el mechero se les había caído en el pozo no se veía ni a un pijo con rulos....  
  
FARAMIR: AAAAAH!!! ME HAS PISADO UN PIE!!!!  
  
GIMBLY: Perdón......  
  
BOROMIR: AY!!!! NO ME PISES LA CAPA!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: ui.... ha sido sin querer.....  
  
ARAGORN: GRrRrRrRrRrRrR...........  
  
FARAMIR: ui.... ya!!! Ya me callo!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: si!! Si!!! Perdón!!!  
  
BOROMIR: no hablo.....  
  
GIMBLY: NOOOOO, NO ME MATES!!!!  
  
FARAMIR: CALLA IDIOTA!!!! Em......jejejejejeje  
  
En Fangorn...  
  
GANDALF: 114 ELEFANTES SE BALANCEABAN SOBRE LA TELA DE UNA ARAÑAAAAA Y COMO VEÍAN QUE NO SE CAÍAN FUERON A LLAMAR A OTRO ELEFAAAAANTEEEE......  
  
Y en la sala de Barad dhur....  
  
FARAMIR: mira!!! Esto está blandito..... estoy mu cansado.... puedo dormir un poquito????  
  
BOROMIR: ni hablar hermano!!! Tenemos que continuar!!! Estamos en un sitio muy peligroso!!! No es hora de echarse a dormir en una alfombra!!!  
  
FARAMIR: pero es que.... me recuerda tanto a mi osito de peluche......a demás tu no dijiste que no pudiéramos dormir!!!! Dijiste que íbamos de excursión!!!! Y yo siempre dormía en el autocar de las excursiones del colegio!!!!  
  
BOROMIR: FARAMIR!!!! OBECEME AHORA MISMO O ME CHIVARÉ A PAPI!!!! Y YA SABES COMO SE PONE CUANDO LE DIGO LO MAL QUE TE PORTAS CONMIGO!!!!  
  
FARAMIR: joooooooo.... no vale........ oye... espera!! Que es esto??? Es como..... baboso......ay!!! y pincha!!!  
  
GIMBLY: ANDA!!!! SI YA SABIA YO QUE TENÍA POR AQUÍ OTRO MECHERO!!!! Siempre tengo dos de repuesto!!!  
  
La habitación se iluminó...  
  
FARAMIR: GUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAARGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!!!!!!!  
  
Una manada de Guargos estaba en la habitación, y todos estaba dispuestos a atacar con sus afilados colmillos.....ui, ui, ui, que mal se pone estoooo.....  
  
ARAGORN: CORREEEED!!!!  
  
BOROMIR: SI SIIII CORRED!!! QUE A LAS PAGINAS AMARILLAS LES FALTA UNA PAGINA Y NO PONE SI EN ESTA SALA HAY PASADIZOS!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! MAS BICHOS INFECTADOS NOOOO!!! QUIERO A MI MAMAAAA!!!!!  
  
FARAMIR: ME QUIERE MORDER!!!! ME QUIERE MORDER!!!!! SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
GIMBLY: NO OS PREOCUPEIS!!!! SUPER GIMBLY OS SALVARAAAAA!!!!  
  
Mientras tanto..... de nuevo en el bosque de Fangorn.....  
  
GANDALF: 1.000.405.000 MILLONES DE MILLONES DE ELEFANTES SE BALANCEABAN SOBRE LA TELA DE UNA ARAÑAAAAA Y COMO VEÍAN QUE NO SE CAÍAN FUERON A LLAMAR A OTRO ELEFAAAAAAANTEEEEEE......1.000.40.... em...... 1.000.41....No!!! espera..... Ay!! Me he perdido!!!!! Tendré que volver a empezar......  
  
Continuara....  
  
CARMENCHU!!!!!  
  
P.D. Reviews, pliiiiis, reviews!!!! 


	3. Sam ha fenecido!

En el capitulo anterior...  
  
FARAMIR: GGGGUUUUUAAAAARRRRGGGGOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: NOOO MAS SUCIEDAD NOOO!!!  
  
ARAGORN: CORREEEEED!!!  
  
BOROMIR: OH NOOO!!! A LAS PAGINAS AMARILLAS LES FALTA UNA PAGINA!!! NO SE COMO SALIR DE AQUÍ!!  
  
GIMBLY: NO OS PREOCUPEIS!!! SUPER GIMBLY OS SALVARÁ!!!  
  
Esta vivo, vivooooo!!!  
  
CAPITULO 3  
GIMBLY: SUPER GIMBLY AL RESCATEEEE!!!  
  
Glimbly se monta en una cuerda salida de no se sabe donde y se empieza a columpiar en ella tipo las películas de Indiana Jones, saca el mechero y se dispone a quemar a todos los guargos pero... el mechero sale volando como el anillo de Frodo en el bar de los borrachos de Bree!!!  
  
GIMBLY: OH NOOO!!! MI MECHEROOO!!!  
  
Gimbly cae al suelo y cae con el culo encima de Legolas aplastándole...  
  
LEGOLAS: SOCORROOOO!! UNA BALLENA ME APLASTAAAA!!! AYUDA!!! NO PUEDO RESPIRAR!!!  
  
Un guargo empieza a avecinarse a ellos!!!  
  
GIMBLY: UN GUARGOO!!! VIENE UN GUARGOOO!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: PUES QUITATE DE ENCIMA SO IMBECIL Y POR LO MENOS UNO SE SALVARA!!!  
  
GIMBLY: em... mejor tápate la nariz porque.... cuando tengo miedo me empiezo a tirar pedos....  
  
LEGOLAS: QUEEEEEE????!!!!! SOCORROOOOO!!!! ARAGORN SALVAMEEEE!!! NOOO MICROORGANISMOS NOOOO!!!!  
  
El guargo saltó hacia ellos...  
  
GIMBLY: TENGO MIEDOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Gimbly se tiró un ultra pedo pestilente y... el gas toxico llegó hasta el mechero!!!  
  
Una explosión como si fuese una bomba atómica se formó en la sala y Faramir, Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir y Gimbly salieron volando por la onda expansiva.  
  
TODOS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!  
  
Nuestros héroes cayeron por una grieta cercana hasta muy profundo.  
  
FARAMIR: MI REUMAAAAA!!!!  
  
BOROMIR: EH!! Esto si que sale en las paginas amarillas!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: YO TE MATO GIMBLY!!!!!!  
  
GIMBLY: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! UN ELFO CON LA RABIA ME PERSIGUEEEEE!!!  
  
ARAGORN: quien es ese???  
  
Delante apareció una figura que parecía cansada, con la columna vertebral torcida (tirando al jorobado de notre dame) y con un pico para picar en la roca. ERA SAM!!!!  
  
ARAGORN: SAAAAM!!!! K HACES AQUÍ???  
  
SAM: jurronwejnweoruejrrnkdjn  
  
ARAGORN: perdón???  
  
SAM: jsndowenoweefnldkjnefoin  
  
LEGOLAS: habla en clave????  
  
SAM (utilizando sus últimas fuerzas): estoy.................. demasiado....................cansado..................para.................. ..hablar..........jnfkwdnfiwufkdjfn  
  
Sam calló al suelo...  
  
ARAGORN: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
BOROMIR: HA FENECIDO...  
  
FARAMIR: OH NO!!! K TRAGEDIA!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: VENGAREMOS SU MUERTE!!!  
  
GIMBLY: SIIII MATAR!!!! MATAR!!!!! MATEMOS A ESE ORCO FEO!!!!  
  
Glimbly señaló un orco que guiaba un carrito de perritos calientes.  
  
ORCO: PERRITOS CLIENTES!!!! RICOS!!! BARATOS!!! TODAVÍA CALIENTES!!!!  
  
Gimbly mató al orco con su hacha y empezó a comerse los perritos calientes del carrito.  
  
LEGOLAS: te gustan los perritos calientes????!!!!  
  
GIMBLY: Como cualquier otro tipo de perro!!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: Aaaaj!!! que asco!!!! Tienen un montón de calorías y por tanto un montón de microorganismos!!!  
  
FARAMIR: la verdad es que tengo hambre....  
  
BOROMIR: FARAMIR NO!!! AQUÍ DIICE QUE LOS PERRITOS CALIENTES DE MORDOR ESTAN PREPARADOS CON SANGRE HUMANA Y PELOS DE CULO DE HIPOPÓTAMO!!!  
  
FARAMIR: buaaaaaaaa! da igual!!!!  
  
BOROMIR: PERO QUE PASARÍA SI TE TRANSFORMARAS EN SAPO!!?? O....EN RABO DE VACA???!!!! Y MIS PAGINAS AMARILLAS DICEN QUE SI TE TOMAS TODO EL CARRITO...COMO HA HECHO GIMBLY!!! TE CONVERTIRAS EN LA COSA MÁS REPUGNANTE DEL MUNDO!!!  
  
FARAMIR: OH NO!!! GIMBLY!!!  
  
Empezó a haber destellos y torbellinos de colores por toda la habitación y Gimbly se convirtió en lo que, según las paginas amarillas de Boromir era lo más repugnante del mundo: ÉL MISMO!!!!  
  
GIMBLY: EH!!! QUE CHULO!!! AHORA SOY MÁS GUAPO!!!! Pero... eh.... QUE ES ESTOOOO!!!??? TENGO EL PAQUETE MÁS PEQUEÑO QUE UNA MOSCA!!!! ESTO ES UN ULTRAGE!!!!!!  
  
Mientras tanto en Fangorn... GANDALF HACÍA KARAOKE CON LOS ENTS!!!!  
  
GANDALF: MAMMA MIA!!! TE QUIERO Y TU LO VES!!!! NO SE COMO RESISTIRTE!!!! MAMMA MIA!!!! TE QUIERO Y NO LO VES!!! NO SE COMO EVADIRTE!!!! MAMMA MIA!!!!  
  
Y nuestro héroes en mordor llegaron por fin... A LA SALA DEL TRONO!!!  
  
Pero... algo atormentaba en Rohan....  
  
THEODEN: A GANDALF LE VOY A REDUCIR EL SUELDO POR NO HACERME EL EXORCISMO!!! NO VE QUE SI NO ME QUITA A SARUMAN DE ESTARME POSEYENDO SOY MÁS FEO QUE UN MONO!!!??? LO MATO!!! LO MATOOO!!!  
  
Continuara....  
  
CARMENCHU!!!!  
  
P.D. ¡¡¡¡reviews!!!! GOLLUM NECESITA REVIEWS!!! Jejejeje besos babosos!!! 


	4. Viva el desmadre!

Esta vivo, vivooooo!!!  
  
CAPITULO 4  
BOROMIR: LA SALA DEL TRONO!! ESTAMOS ANTE LA PUERTA DE LA SALA DEL TRONO!!! Viene en las paginas amarillas!!  
  
FARAMIR: y... se supone que si pasamos esta puerta dentro encontraremos a Sauron???  
  
ARAGORN: claro que sí! Y por fin podremos vengarnos por la muerte de Sam!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: SIII!!! Y LUEGO A CASA A COMER PASTELES Y A DARME UN BUEN BAÑO CON POMPAS DE JABÓN!!! Ay que bien... jaboncito limpio por fin!!!!  
  
ARAGORN, FARAMIR, BOROMIR: ¬¬  
  
GIMBLY: ESTO ES UN TIMO!!! ME VOY A QUEJAR A LA INDUSTRIA DE SALCHICHAS OSCAR MAYER POR HACERME ESTO!! A MI!!! A MI REDUCIRME EL PAQUETE A LA MEDIDA DE UN... DE UN GNOMITO MINI MINÚSCULO!!! GRRRRR... SE ENTERARÁN!!!! LOS MATARE A TODOS!!!!  
  
BOROMIR: tranquilo Gimbly, en las paginas amarillas vienen bonos de descuento en agencias de cirugía plástica!  
  
ARAGORN: ssssssh!!! No metáis ruido que a lo peor nos descubren ahora que estamos tan cerca de vencer! Entremos!  
  
Nuestros héroes abrieron despacito la puerta de la sala del trono y dentro estaban... SAURON Y SARUMAN!!!  
  
SAURON: TRONCO SARUMAN!!! DONDE HAS APRENDIDO A TIRAR ASÍ CHAVAL??  
  
SARUMAN: secreto profesional majete....  
  
SAURON: anda déjame a mí uno de esos dardos que le voy a dar yo en todo el órgano reproductivo!!!  
  
SARUMAN: ESO ES!! DALE BIEN DADO!! JAJAJAJA UN HOBBIT ESTERIL!!!! JAJAJAJA  
  
ARAGORN: (susurro: un hobbit??!!! Tienen a Frodo!!!)  
  
SAURON: tranquilo hobbit bonito...no te haré daño... quédate quietecito...!!  
  
SARUMAN: JAJAJAJA DALE TRONCO!!! DALE!!! JAJAJAJA  
  
BOROMIR: (susurro: pero con que le van a dar???!!!)  
  
FARAMIR: (susurro: pobrecillo...le estarán torturando... tenemos que salvarle!!!)  
  
LEGOLAS: (susurro: siii!!! Que necesito un baño yaaaa!!!)  
  
SAURON: AYA VAAAA!!!!  
  
FRODO: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
GIMBLY: (susurro: oh no!!!! Esta sufriendo!!! Pobre desgraciado...)  
  
SARUMAN: ay Sauron... te tengo que dar clases particulares de como lanzar los dardos... no sabes dar en el blanco!!!  
  
SAURON: casi, casi le doy....!!!! ay... es que lo que me pasa es que con tanto porro que me he fumado hoy... estoy un poco ido...  
  
SARUMAN: no te preocupes!!! Tengo más!!! Quieres otro???  
  
SAURON: SI!!! CON MARIHUANA!!  
  
SARUMAN: OTRO PORRO MARCHANDO!!!  
  
SAURON: YUJUUUUU!!! VIVA EL DESMADREEEE!!!  
  
SARUMAN: VIVAAAAA!!!!  
  
SAURON: y porque no ya que estamos nos abrimos otra botella de whisky???  
  
SARUMAN: HECHO!!!  
  
FARAMIR: (susurro: pero que están haciendo ahí dentro???? Una fiesta de despedida de soltero???)  
  
ARAGORN: (susurro: debemos averiguarlo! A Frodo no le queda mucho tiempo!!!)  
  
Aragorn abre la puerta y ven a Frodo atado a una diana rodeado de dardos, que por fortuna no habían impactado todavía ninguno contra él....  
  
FRODO: OOOH!!! POR FIN VENIS A RESCATARME!!! S.O.S!!! NECESITO AYUDA!!!! ESTOS DOS ESTAN PETAOS!!!  
  
SAURON: HA VENIDO MÁS GENTE!!!  
  
SARUMAN: UNIROS A LA FIESTA!!! VIVA LA RESACAAAAA!!! YUJUUUU!!! SAURON SUBE LA MÚSICA!!!  
  
BOROMIR: Frodo tiene razón!!! Estos dos están idos de la olla!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: creéis que necesitarán un médico....???  
  
GIMBLY: más bien un agencia de desintoxicación!!! Cuanto habrán fumado estos???  
  
SAURON: espera, espera... que te hago la lista!!! A ver: marihuana, hachís, cocaína, ducados, fortuna, malboro.... se me olvida algo??  
  
SARUMAN: LOS PORROS TRONCO!!! LOS PORROS!!!  
  
SAURON: CLARO LOS PORROS!!! Y también nos hemos bebido bacardí, solo y con limón, daikiris, martini, JB, wisky escocés, cerveza y unos cubatas!!!! Y todavía nos queda para llegar hasta el año que viene!!! VIVA EL DESMADREEEEEEE!!!!  
  
SARUMAN: VIVAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
BOROMIR: MAMMA MIA!!! Estos dos están graves, graves eh!!!  
  
ARAGORN: necesitan un manicomio, no un médico!!!  
  
FRODO: SOCORROOOOO!!!! SACARME DE AQUÍ!!!!  
  
FARAMIR: va a ser mejor que cojamos a estos dos borrachos y los llevemos a una reunión de alcohólicos anónimos....  
  
GIMBLY: no!!! Todavía no nos vamos!!! Que yo quiero un poco de cerveza!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: no, no, no, no, no!!! Beber es malo Gimbly!!! Hace destrozos en el cerebro!!! Aunque en ti no se notaría mucho la diferencia la verdad....  
  
GIMBLY: perdón??? INSINUAS ALGO!!??  
  
LEGOLAS: yo?? que va!!  
  
GIMBLY: RETÍRALO TRAIDOR!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: que retire el que??? Que tienes el cerebro tan pequeño como tu nuevo paquete???? JAJAJAJAJA  
  
GIMBLY: MALDITO!!!  
  
Gilbly se abalanza sobre Legolas y se pone a darle de ostias.  
  
SARUMAN: VIVA EL DESMADREEEEEEE!!!!  
  
SAURON: VIVAAAAAAAA!!!! Alguien se apunta a otro porro???  
  
ARAGORN: AAAAAH!!! AL QUE DIGA OTRA SOLA GILIPOLLEZ MÁS ME LO CARGOOO!!!!  
  
BOROMIR: peligro... peligro... le ha vuelto a enfadar!!!  
  
FRODO: SOCORROOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
SAURON: VIVA LOS PORROOOOOOS!!!  
  
SARUMAN: VIVAAAAAA!!!  
  
GIMBLY: MUERE!!! MUERE!!! ELFO LIMPIO!!! MUEREEEE!!! NADIE SE METE CON UN ENANO!!!  
  
LEGOLAS: AAAH!! AAAH!! MALDITO ENANO DE POCO COEFICIENTE INTELECTUAL!!! NO ME TOQUES CON TUS SUCIAS MANOS!! AH!!! AAAH!!!  
  
FARAMIR: oh no!!!! Estamos perdidos!!! Cuando Aragorn se enfada....  
  
BOROMIR: si... se la van a cargar.... mira a Aragorn...  
  
FARAMIR: si... es cosa mía o le sale humo de la cabeza...???  
  
BOROMIR: se está poniendo muy colorado....  
  
FARAMIR: ay, ay, ay que parece un tomate frito orlando!!!  
  
BOROMIR: la vena!!! La vena del cuello se le esta inchando....  
  
FARAMIR: definitivamente vamos a morir.....  
  
BOROMIR: ha sido un placer conocerte hermanito....  
  
FARAMIR: igualmente....  
  
ARAGORN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! CALLAROS YAAAAAAAAAAAAA TODOOOOOOOOS!!!!  
  
Frodo fue rescatado con éxito por nuestros héroes!!  
  
Todos comieron pasteles felices y contentos!!!  
  
Aragorn destrozó un par de cabezas de... orcos para calmar su furia...  
  
Y Sauron y Saruman fueron llevados a un centro especifico de desintoxicación para pacientes idos de la olla.  
  
Faramir y Boromir se echaron unas novias y se fueron a fardar con ellas a la playa enseñando musculitos!!!  
  
A Sam le mandaron a la clínica milagrosa de Elrond S.A. donde fue resucitado.  
  
Gimbly fue con los bonos de descuento de las paginas amarillas de Boromir a la agencia de cirugía estética donde le repusieron el tamaño natural, o eso dice él, de su paquete.  
  
Legolas nada más llegar al Bosque Negro...se dio un buen baño!!!  
  
Merry y Pippin se hicieron íntimos amigos de los orcos que les habían raptado... porque nadie fue a rescatarles....  
  
Theoden tuvo que ir por si mismo a una buena peluquería para que le hicieran un corte de pelo decente!!  
  
Y Gandalf.... bueno... de Gandalf algunos dicen que se oyen voces extrañas cada vez que se pasa cerca de Fangorn...  
  
GANDALF: A DIOS LE PIDO QUE SI ME MUERO SEA DE AMOR!! Y SI ME ENAMORO SEA DE VOZ!! Y QUE DE TU VOZ SEA ESTE CORAZON!!! TODOS LOS DÍAS A DIOS LE PIDO...!!!  
  
¡¡¡.....FIN.....!!!  
  
CARMENCHU!!!  
  
P.D. espero que os haya gustado!!! Besitos para todos!!!! Y... últimos reviews por favor!!! Os kiero muchooo!! 


End file.
